Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM
by Mizuhashi Kazuma
Summary: A what-if story following the events of episode 10 where Riko confessed her love for Chika. What will Watanabe You do about this? Meanwhile, Aqours is preparing for their next live performance. Will You be able to settle things with Chika before the performance or will she even show up at all?
1. Chapter 1

**Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM**

 _ **Chapter 1: You's Realization**_

* * *

"You-san, are you alright? You were spacing out."

I was so focused in staring at Chika and Riko sitting together in a corner that I did not realize Ruby walking over to me. I was also in the midst of sewing a new outfit for our next live. Due to my carelessness, I accidentally pricked my finger with the needle. Ruby started to panic at the sight of the blood.

"Wa-wa-wa! You-san!"

Ruby's panicking attracted the attention of Hanamaru who was reading a book with Yoshiko. She quickly went to get the first-aid kit in the room to tend to my small wound. I told the two first-years it was just a small cut but they protested and applied a bandage on it. It was then Chika, my childhood friend, came over to check on me with a worried expression her face.

"You-chan…are you-?"

I quickly got up which surprised Chika. I refused to meet her eyes and just looked down on the floor.

"Sorry, but I will be leaving early today. Ruby, please take care of the outfits."

After putting down the half-sewed outfit, I quickly left the clubroom without looking back.

* * *

Instead of home, I found myself at the beach. Thoughts of Chika and Riko filled my mind and will not just disappear. Just thinking of the two of them together brought about an unknown feeling inside me.

 _Was this what people called jealousy?_

I would be lying if I told myself that I never noticed. I was aware how strong Chika's presence and influence affected Riko. As her childhood friend, I knew what kind of person Chika was. Heck, I could proudly say I knew her better than her own family. Chika managed to get Riko to become a school idol and Chika was the one Riko who would come to her aid when she was in a slump. Yes, I knew all of this however all that was irrelevant.

Despite being close childhood friends, I was not the first one to come to Chika's side when she had that breakdown after our Tokyo performance. I had picked up on Chika's change in mood and asked about it. She had assured me she was fine but I knew that was not the case. I had wondered if she would tell me if I pulled her away from the rest and asked her again. However, I had accepted her answer then. I remembered when I saw Riko hugging and comforting Chika standing in the ocean together. I had no ill feelings towards Riko then as I saw her as a good friend and finally I could ask someone else to watch Chika so she would not do something dangerous or something else along those lines.

I did not expect Chika's feelings for Riko will become stronger. I noticed her staring at Riko when Aquors sat to eat together. I was surprised at how Chika was looking at the other girl. That was the first time I felt a sense of insecurity.

"You."

I turned to see Kanan walking over to me alone. She smiled at me as if knowing what exactly was wrong with me. Despite us being childhood friends as well, the both of us were closer to Chika than each other. Kanan then went to stand beside me.

"Chika is worried you know. She wondered if she did something wrong to make you act like that."

My eyes widened at Kanan's statement and I looked at the sand guiltily.

"S-sorry about that. I just felt the need to get out of there beca-.."

"It's because of Riko right?"

"So you knew?"

Kanan chuckled upon seeing the surprise tone in my voice.

"Everybody noticed but we decided to just keep quiet about it. Riko is already awkward with the affection Chika is giving her despite her being the one who confessed first. Chika told me. She didn't tell you?"

I shook my head slowly. Chika never kept secrets from me and I felt a little hurt that she told Kanan and not me. I was the one who joined her club first. I was the one who decided to help her first. I was the one who helped her because I wanted to make her dreams come true together. Not Riko. Not Kanan. Not her dog Shiitake but me, Watanabe You!

 _Just because they were neighbours…_

"That is one dangerous look you are giving, You."

I looked at Kanan who was frowning at me.

"Sorry…I just don't know. Chika…"

It was then Kanan pulled me to a hug. I could feel the warmth and softness of her chest. Furthermore somehow it was comforting. Slowly, the feeling of frustration within in me disappeared however it came back when I heard a familiar voice calling out my name.

"You-chan…"

I saw Chika standing behind Kanan plus the rest of Aqours were not far away.

"Chika-chan?!"

I quickly pushed Kanan away from me. My sudden action and the force I put to the push made Kanan fell to the sand in surprise. Mari quickly rushed forward to help the blue-haired girl up. The rest of Aquors followed suit behind her. I just stared at Chika who seemed to be thinking hard of what to say. I must have looked quite depressed and lost to everybody else. They all looked worried and anxious to me. When Riko stepped forward and held Chika's hand, I instinctively clenched my fists. Kanan noticed it and shook her head. She mouthed 'calm down' to me which I did. Chika seem to see it as well as she looked afraid now. I never got angry with her in our years of friendship together. Chika and Riko walked over to me with hands held together.

"You-chan…"

"You-san…"

I knew what they were going to say. It would seem they broke the news to the rest already. I found myself unable to be there anymore. Before they could tell me, I ran away. I could hear them shouting my name.

"YOU-CHAN, WAIT!"

I could hear Chika shouting at me and I looked back to see her running after me. I saw her tripping on something and falling face flat on the sand. I stopped and wanted to help her but hesitated. Riko helped Chika up who was practically begging me to come back. I ignored it and continued running.

 **-To be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM

Chapter 2: You's Determination

* * *

 **(Kanan)**

"So…this is the venue you kept secret from us."

I was surprised when Mari brought me to the Water Park plus aquarium in Uchiura. I finally understood the theme of the costumes Ruby and You were sewing.

"The costumes really suit the venue."

Mari looked back at me and giggled.

"Oh no, Kanan. I haven't told those two the venue yet."

Mari noticed my confusion and smiled.

"You and Ruby were the ones who told me what the theme of the costumes were so I try to find a venue for it and voila! Anyways, showing you where we going to perform is not the only reason we are here."

I knew what Mari was going to ask next. It was she who got me to follow You that day. She told me the girl would probably open up more if it was another childhood friend. I sighed.

"Well you know how that turned out. She was slowly opening up but your timing sucks."

Mari pouted at me for pushing the blame on her.

"It's not my fault! There was a lovey-dovey atmosphere going on! I had to jump in earlier before anything happens!"

I raised an eyebrow not knowing what she was implying.

"What are you talking about, Mari? There was nothing going on."

Immediately, Mari turned away from me and crossed her arms before walking away.

"Figure it out yourself, Baka-nan!"

I have not seen Mari this upset…not since that one fangirl asked for my autograph and a hug.

"Wait what? What's with that silly nickname? Hey, Mari wait! I don't get why you are upset!"

Geez…what is wrong with her? Does she want a hug?

I ran after Mari and hugged her from behind. Mari yelped in surprise and the sudden contact.

"W-what are you doing?"

My face went a little red as I slowly realized I was doing but I did not remove my hands from Mari's waist. A moment later, Mari chuckled.

"You are such an idiot, Kanan."

* * *

(You)

It has been two days since I said a word to Chika and Riko. I been avoiding any kind of contact with them and refused to talk to them. It was extremely tough for my heart seeing my best friend looked distressed because of me but if I was just not in the right mood to say anything nice to either her or 'sweetheart'. I knew it was wrong of me to suddenly dislike Riko and always seem to glare at her every time our eyes met. However, I just could not fight my jealousy for the girl. Riko must have got the message and knew to avoid me but Chika was still too dense to understand the current situation. She was probably still wondering why I was so angry and upset. I expected that since she never ever once see me as more than a friend. That reminded me of how fast the way Chika looked at Riko changed while I knew my friend for years but the way she looked at me remained unchanged. She never picked up my growing feelings for her and the little things I do for her to ensure she keeps on smiling.

I knew I had to resolve this problem since I was the cause of it but I had not been in the club room since the day before when they were teasing Chika and Riko becoming a couple.

The day before, I decided to explain myself to Chika and make up with her. I just could not stand a rift forming between us and I fear it would just becoming bigger if I did not do something. However, all my plans was swept away by the waves when I arrived at the club room. I had overheard their conversation from outside the room.  
"Look at them, acting all shy! They look so cute together. Kanan, we better not lose to them!"  
"Wait...why are you dragging me into this? O-ouch! Mari stop pulling on my arm! That hurts!"  
I could hear Mari being all over the two of them and pulling Kanan in on her antics. I had expected the two seniors to be an item but I was not really not that curious to find out. Next it was Dia shouting.  
"LOVE BETWEEN IDOLS ARE FORBIDDEN!"  
I could hear multiple different sounds being made all at once. Dia's loud declaration must have really caught them all by surprise.  
"O-oneechan...but didn't you ship the muse members with each other...?"  
Ruby had asked the question so softly I could barely hear her.  
"T-this and that are too different things! Listen here, an idol must always remain single! It is to protect the dreams of our fans! A scandal would totally ruin a group like us!"  
Now it was Yoshiko's turn to interject.  
"You mean 'perverted and dirty' dreams right?"  
"P-perverted, zura?"  
"Waaa! I don't want to be in a perverted dream, onee-chan!"  
"Stay strong, Ruby! That is just something an idol has to deal with! You cannot believe how much mat-mmmphhh!"

"Ok thats enough out of you, stupid council president. We have minors here."  
Kanan must have covered Dia's mouth before she said something probably sinful.  
"Anyways, back to the original topic. Congratulations to the both of you."  
My heart sunk when I heard Chika started to talk.  
"Thank you, everybody for your approval...but I just wished You-chan is here."  
I peeked into the room and saw Kanan and Mari put a hand on Chika and Riko's shoulders respectively to reassure them.  
"Don't worry. In due time, even You will understand."  
The little tint of sadness in Kanan's tone made me feel guilty. I was about to enter the room after strengthening my resolve to put the matter to rest.  
"Hmm...the presence outside our dwelling...it has been there for a while. Could it be the our dearest mistress of the sea?"  
Yoshiko had noticed me from the start...there was no way I could just calmly enter now. I could hear the sound of someone quickly getting out of their chair. Without thinking, I dashed off before the door opened.  
"YOU-CHAN!"  
Again, Chika called for me but I did not look back.

xxx

Now in the present, despite the tension, I did not want to leave a job unfinished so I approached Ruby after school to finish the sewing for the uniform for our next performance. At first, she was hesitant but Hanamaru accidentally revealed they were actually struggling a little to complete the outfits.  
"Is this true, Ruby-chan?"  
Ruby nodded not meeting my gaze. Yoshiko shrugged with her arms crossed.  
"Well if it wasn't for a certain cap-.."  
She was swiftly hit on the head with a thick book by Hanamaru who was giving her an 'evil' smile.  
"Uwaah! Zuramaru! I almost saw the river styx for a moment there! Wait, the river styx?! Is my fate to end up in hell! NOOO! Zuramaru, what am I going to do?!"  
Suddenly, Yoshiko started to cling on Hanamaru who hit her on the head again now with her hand.  
"Be quiet, Yoshiko-chan!"  
"Yes, ma'am..."  
With the duo ending the comedy act, Ruby agreed to work together with me and finishing the outfits.

xxx

Ruby and I went straight to work upon arriving at the Kurosawa household. Dia was not around as she was reviewing the training schedule she had planned with Kanan and Mari at Mari's home. I wondered how Dia handled being the third wheel in the group. Maybe I should ask her for advice but she may go on about 'love being forbidden for idols' speech at me so I pushed away the thought to back of my mind. I saw Ruby really engrossed in sewing and that made me smile. She and Dia did want to be idols. Seeing my junior working hard for her dreams made me remember mine. I wanted to become a ship captain just like my father plus a professional swimmer. I had trained myself for it but another dream of mine was to help Chika realize hers. I cursed myself for having reminisced since it also just brought sadness to my heart. Ruby noticed I stopped sewing and looked at me with a concerned expression.

"You-san...are you alright?"  
She stopped what she was doing and went to sit beside me.  
"You-san...are you still mad at Chika-san and Riko-san?"  
I blinked and looked at her with a sad smile on my face.  
"Well, its complicated, Ruby-chan. I just need to think about things...sorry if I worried you. Let's get back to sewing."  
I was about to continue sewing but Ruby snatched my sewing materials away.  
"Ruby-chan, what are you doing? We need to finish this!"

It was then I saw Ruby looked angry. She still looked cute but she was frowning.  
"There is no point."  
"No point? What are you saying? Without the outfits done, we can't..."  
She suddenly stood up.  
"I said there is NO POINT!"  
My eyes widened when Ruby raised her voice. I never thought she could do that. She always seemed so timid, fragile and pure that I started to question whether the person in front was really Ruby. The expression and demeanour she was emitting...it was somewhat similar to Dia's when I first met the student council president. Well, they are sisters after all.  
"There is no point if not all NINE OF US are going to perform on stage together!"  
So that was what she was worried about? I never planned on leaving Aqours at all.  
"Ruby-chan, I am not going to quit Aqours just because of Chika-chan is..."  
"Do you think you can perform like this?!"  
"I...well..."

"You-san…can you really look at me in the eye and tell me you have no problem to be on stage with us right now? With Chika-san and Riko-san?"  
That question really was on point. I told myself I would be able to perform well with no issue despite the current situation...but now since Ruby brought it up again...I suddenly felt not so sure anymore. I started to cry and seeing my sorry state, Ruby's expression softened. She hugged me and brought my head against her chest.  
"You-san...everybody is worried about you."  
Ruby was repeating what Kanan had told me. I knew that and I wanted to apologize to everybody but I was still not ready to face Chika.  
"Remember, You-san. We are all here for you. We are your friends and friends help each other when in need."  
I was touched by Ruby's words and I could feel her sincere concern for me. When I looked to see her face and her reassuring smile, she looked so radiant and like an angel.  
"Thanks...Ruby-chan."

It was then I heard something dropped behind me. Ruby and I looked to see Dia with her bag on the floor. She looked perplexed and her legs were shaking as if it was the middle of winter. Scratch that...her whole body was shaking. She then slowly pointed at us and it took a moment for her to speak.  
"R-ruby...what are you doing...? Why are you hugging You-san like that?"  
Ruby's face suddenly turned beet red. Well, from another person's point of view, it may look like an intimate moment between two lovers. Ruby did hug me quite affectionately. My red-headed junior quickly let go of me and went over to her older sister.  
"O-oneechan! It's not like that!"  
"My sister...and You-san...together. Our group...is going be at risk three times over due to scandal..."  
Dia then fainted leaving Ruby panicking and running in circles around her fallen sister.  
I chuckled at the scene. They really should start a sister double act.

Thankfully, with Dia's help after Ruby and I cleared the misunderstanding, we managed to finish the outfits. The Kurosawa sisters saw me out of the door when it was time for me to leave for home.  
"You-san, you can stay over if you need to. We won't mind."  
I shook my head.  
"Thanks for the offer but maybe next time."  
Dia nodded. Ruby walked over to me.  
"You-san. I really hope all nine of us can wear the outfits and perform together. Ganbaruby!"  
Ruby's statement caught Dia's attention but the older girl did not pressed on. I smiled and did my signature salute.  
"Of course, you can count me in. Yousoro!"  
Ruby beamed and hugged me. Again, Dia comically start to shake. I laughed and returned Ruby's hug. However, there was still some doubt and fear deep within my heart. I guess I do really need to have a talk with Chika soon.

xxx

When I arrived home, I noticed a letter on the shoe rack as soon as I entered. I picked it up and saw it was addressed to me. I hurriedly went to my room and opened it. My eyes widened upon reading its contents and my hands start shaking which made the letter slipped from my hands dropping to the floor.

"What…should I do?"

 **-To be continued-**


	3. Chapter 3

Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM

Chapter 3: You's Revelation

* * *

 **(Chika)**

I was eating an orange while watching television, there was some comedy serial drama being shown, with Mito onee-chan in the living room when she asked me a question.

"So Chika, did something happen with You-chan?"

I almost choked on my orange by the question. I tried not to look too surprised when I answered her question.

"Maybe….I don't know…"

Mito switched off the television.

"HEY, I was watching that!"

However, Mito ignored my protest and went to sit in front of me.

"Honestly, Chika. What happened?"

I looked down not knowing when to begin and how to explain. I just told Mito the whole story which was about how it all started on the day after Riko and I became a couple. It was then You started to act distant with the group. She was absent in our meetings and practice yet still actively helping in making costumes. She would listen in sometimes outside the clubroom and then disappeared when we wanted to invite her in.

"It was as if…she is afraid of something…"

I scratched my head due to wrecking my brain trying to figure my childhood friend out. Mito, on the other hand, was giving me a look that says 'Are you stupid?'.

"What?"

"Chika, do you really have no clue why You is acting the way she is now?"

I gave my older sister a confused expression which made her sigh. Mito got up.

"I will not tell you. You should ask your friend yourself."

Mito then left leaving me pondering on what she just told me.

"Pardon the intrusion!"

I heard a voice at the entrance of my home. Oh crap! That's right, I forgot Riko is staying over today so I rushed to greet her. However, Mito was already there and talking to Riko. Riko was acting shy as my sister seem to be asking a lot of questions. It was then I saw somebody outside the house. I knew that person anywhere.

"You-chan!"

Riko and Mito were surprised by my sudden shout. I ran past them without my shoes on and went outside. However, You was not there anymore.

"You-chan…"

xxx

I was in no mood to do anything. You was still avoiding me and even though I managed to corner her a few times, she outright refused to look at me and talk to me. After so many years of friendship, this was the worst fight we ever had...heck, this was our first fight though I don't recall any fight to begin with. You suddenly changed ever since our training camp and I tried to find out what was wrong till the end of the school term since I believed I could catch her due to being in the same class. I was so wrong as You would always disappear before I could have the chance to talk to her.

Now it was already summer vacation. With the Love Live competition drawing near, we had planned to practice as much as we can to prepare ourselves for the big event. While the others had tried to continue as per normal, recent events with You had really affected emotionally and mentally to the point I been ignoring Riko just like that night when I thought I saw You outside my house. Riko just kept quiet about it and never pressed the issue with me during our study session that night. I did not deserve such a beautiful and understanding girlfriend like her. I had not given her much attention and affection ever since the You incident and instead of being upset, she was understanding and promised to help me in any way she could so You and I could patch things up and be friends again.

Currently, we were at the club room after Dia messaged us in our LINE group chat for a meeting. At the same time, Mari also messaged saying she had an announcement to make. Naturally, I went with Riko whose smile managed to brighten my mood a little this morning. We did not really talk much on the way to school but we did hold hands the entire time. I had hoped You would attend the meeting since she always put her all in everything she did and would not leave things half-way. However, that little feeling of doubt was there in my mind but I trust You. I remembered You's words when I just started on making the club.

 _"I've decided! I'll help you out because its you, Chika-chan!"_

 _"You know what? Ever since elementary school, I've always wanted to do something with you that we were both crazy about."_

You was already in the swimming club but because of me, she decided to join to help me. She sacrificed her swimming to become a school idol club for me. After seeing how serious I was, she was convinced that helping me would be best. I understand that…but still…my head hurts.  
"Chika?"  
I broke out of my inner sad monologue to see Riko looking at me worried. She was holding my hands with hers.  
"You were shaking...and crying."  
I quickly wiped the tears with my arm then gave my girlfriend a smile.  
"I'm alright, Riko. It was nothing to worry about."  
Riko gave me a look that told me she did not buy my excuse and I knew she knew I was thinking about You again.

It was then my attention was on Ruby who had got up from her seat and stood in front of us with Dia beside her. She was noticeably shaking but a hand from Dia calmed her nerves. The redhead took a deep breathe and finally spoke.  
"The outfits are finished!"  
Dia then went out the corridor and brought in a clothes rack with nine similar costumes but of different colours. They seemed to look like a mix of a princess plus the sea...a 'sea or mermaid princess' costume. The rest of us clapped and were impressed by how detailed and well-done they were. Ruby blushed and shook her head.  
"It was not only me. Onee-chan helped me...and You-san too."  
At the mention of You's name, I brought my gaze from the costumes to Ruby.  
"You-chan helped too?"  
Ruby nodded her head.  
"She did not want to leave things half-way so she came over to finish them."  
I looked over to Yoshiko and Hanamaru who nodded to confirm this.  
"Is that so...?"

My trust in You was not misplaced. She was still in the group. The only question was why she was avoiding me.  
As if reading my mind, Ruby continued.  
"Chika-san. You-san told me that she will perform in our next live."  
"Really?!"  
Ruby smiled seeing me brightened up. I looked back at the costume adorned with the colour blue.  
"You-chan..."  
"Yes. She will definitely come!"  
I was happy to hear that. The mood in the room suddenly became a joyous one and the girls start to talk about our next live. That was when Mari stood up.

"ANNOUNCEMENT TIME! I have our next live location!"  
Everybody gave our school director our full attention and she started to do a spin before dramatically pulled out a huge map of a something. She slammed the map on the board and the rest of us realized it was the map of a park...specifically the water park of Uchiura. Then, Mari gave us passes with our face and name on them.  
"I have talked with the manager and I already cleared us to perform there. There would be locals and maybe people from other prefectures. Isn't it exciting? We get to perform in front of many people from over Japan. Hopefully, gain some more fans and more support! It would be great if our performance is positive and able to boost our morale as well!"  
All of us cheered in unison.  
"YEAAAH!"

Before we left in our groups to do our designated tasks, Kanan stopped me. I told Hanamaru and Riko I would meet them in the music room. Kanan gave me a water park pass which I saw was meant for You.

"Kanan-chan…this…"

"I know that things between you and You are not really smooth right now but…I also know you have it in you to talk and patch things up with her. Give her the pass then."

"But Kanan-chan…I don't think…"

Kanan placed a finger on my lips and winked at me.

"Trust me on this."

I just nodded and watched her as she left with Mari.

xxx

After the meeting, I was in the music room with Hanamaru and Riko to finalise the song to be used for the live.  
"Chika, what do think of the song?"  
"Eh?"  
I was snapped out of my thoughts and saw the two girls staring at me.  
"Uuuh...it was good?"  
Riko sighed.  
"We are done with melody and the lyrics. Care to take a look at them and please listen this time alright?"  
"Sorry, Riko..."  
Hanamaru handed me her notebook and I looked through the lyrics while Riko played the melody.  
"T-this is..."

* * *

 **(You)**

I did not know what had possessed me to go over to Chika's house that night. If it was not for Riko being at the entrance as well, I would have gone in. Chika had saw me and I bolted for home…chickening out after I told myself I would talk to her.

Again there was a meeting, I did not attend it of course. After it was done, I decided to find Chika. However, I bumped into Kanan and Mari along the hallway. The duo saw me and smiled. As I walked past them, Kanan spoke to me softly in passing.

"Good luck, she is in the music room."

I made my way to the music room. The closer I got, the louder I could hear a melody being played. I peered into the room through the window and saw Chika was with Riko and Hanamaru. Hanamaru just handed her notebook to Chika who seemed to have some kind of epiphany. I decided to not delay any longer…since I had something important to talk about with Chika. I knocked on the room door before entering.

"Chika-chan."

Chika quickly got up upon seeing me entering the room. I just avoided her gaze.

"Meet me at the rooftop."

With that, I turned and left.

* * *

 **(Chika)**

I looked at Riko and Hanamaru. Hanamaru nodded at me as if telling me to go. Riko however just looked at me. She looked concerned.

"Should I be go with you, Chika?"

I wanted Riko to follow me but something in my head told me not to bring her along. I cannot explain it but I just had this feeling that You would run away again if I came with Riko. I shook my head.

"It's alright, Riko. You stay here with Maru-chan. I will go meet You alone."

Riko wanted to object but I went over to her and kissed her forehead as assurance. The girl blushed and Maru covered her eyes as if she just seen something she should not. I chuckled and left the room. I took out the pass Kanan had gave me which was meant for You. Every step I took was filled with anticipation and a little bit of fear. We had not really talked in a while so I wondered what was so important she wanted to talk in private.

Finally, at the rooftop, there was Watanabe You standing at the railings facing the view.

"Chika-chan."

She called my name without turning around. I gulped.

"There is something I must tell you…"

* * *

 **(Riko)**

Hanamaru jumped in surprise when I pressed a piano key too hard. I had lost focus for a moment there. Suddenly, my chest started to hurt and my thoughts immediately went to Chika. Did something happen at the rooftop?

* * *

 **(Chika)**

I dropped the You's pass in my hand. I could not believe what I was hearing. I must have misheard..yes…I must have heard it wrong because there was no way You would say something like that out of the blue.

"I will say it again. I am quitting Aqours."

Seeing the serious expression on You's face, I knew she was not kidding around.

"B-but…"

I remembered what Ruby told me back in the clubroom.

 _"Chika-san. You-san told me that she will perform in our next live."_

" _Really?!"_

 _"Yes. She will definitely come!"_

Ruby was not the type to lie so there must be something that caused You to change her mind.

"You-chan…what happened?"

Suddenly, You's expression turned hostile. I could her feel getting angry and…she was glaring at me.

"So, now you are finally looking at me?"

"Eh?"

You glanced at the pass on the floor. She walked towards it and picked it up.

"If you really want to know, meet me at the Water Park tomorrow at three in the afternoon."

The tone of her voice made me shake. You never talked to me so angrily before. However, I was not about to let her leave. We did not even have a proper talk. She just dropped a bombshell at me and planned to leave just like that.

"Wait, You-chan!"

I grabbed her hand and she turned to look at me. However, instead of anger, I saw sadness in her eyes instead.

"You-chan…"

"Get your hands off me!"

Instead of chasing after her, I let her go….I let my childhood friend go.

" _So, now you are finally looking at me?"_

What did You meant by that?

Something tells me…if I don't figure it out soon and do something…I might not only lose a member of group…but my cherished childhood friend, Watanabe You.

 **-To be continued-**

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will take a while. The reason these first 3 chapters were released so quickly was I typed them days ago…with changes here and there. So, next update won't be so soon.**

 **That's all.**


	4. Chapter 4

Koi Ni Naritai AQUARIUM

 **Chapter 4: You's Feelings**

* * *

 **(Riko)**

I was reading one of my books in my room however no matter how much I try to focus and enjoy the story of beautiful girls' love, my mind would go back to the way You had looked as I passed her on the way to the rooftop to find Chika. She had looked extremely upset and furious. It was the first time I ever the girl had such an expression. I had seen her glares and frowns since that was what she was giving me these days but the face she met as she exited the rooftop, I could never forget it. The other thing I could not get out of my head was the image of a shocked Chika on her knees and clutching her face as if she had been told something she did not want to hear. My immediate action then was to comfort my girlfriend and tried to get answers but Chika was in no state to answer anything then.

Even on the way back home, Chika looked listless. She was not her energetic self and her gaze shifted to the pavement below or the evening red sky. I tried to start a conversation but she would either not respond or just nod or shake her head. She seemed to have realized I was very concerned for her because before she entered her house, she turned to me and gave me a smile which I knew was forced and apologized.

"Sorry…Riko."

Stupid Chika. I did not want any sort of apology…I wanted to know what happened on that rooftop. With my continued attempts to read ending in failure, I closed my book and gazed back at the house beside mine, my thoughts started to fill with worry for a certain stupid mikan. I quickly exited my room and told my parents I was going to sleepover at Chika's house next door.

* * *

 **(Chika)**

"Chika…please eat something."

I continued to just blankly stare at the ceiling of my bedroom while lying on my bed. That was all I did after arriving home, taking a bath and changing to her sleepwear. My mother's attempts to get me to eat had been unsuccessful but she was still trying even now while sitting beside my bed, shoving a spoon filled with porridge into my mouth. I defiantly kept my mouth closed. I was in no mood to eat nor do anything else. I was thinking of You and what she had said on the rooftop.

I did not expect such words to come out of You's mouth. True, You had been acting strangely but what she had said did not initially registered in my head back then.

" _I will say it again. I am quitting Aqours."_

There was no hesitation when You had said that. She looked extremely serious and I started to get scared. I had fought the urge to tremble as You had never shown anger to me. She had always been smiling and happy since the many years of friendship we shared…thus I was totally taken back by the angry You and could not even talk to her properly enough. Her next words were troubled me.

" _So, now you are finally looking at me?"_

What did she mean by that? Looking at her? I did not understand at all…I did not understand any of it. Why was You so angry? Why would she want to quit Aqours? The nine of us were going to work together to win Love Live and revive our school. Stupid me! If only I did not freeze up back then but anybody would after your childhood friend suddenly snapped at you out of the blue. Now, I needed to meet You tomorrow at the Water Park…what should I say to her?

Apparently, my mother had left my bedside as I saw she was not there anymore but the porridge was still there on my study desk. My stomach growled and I sighed. I got out of bed and made a note to apologize to mother later. It was then my bedroom door creaked signalling somebody was entering my room. I turned around and was surprised to see Riko. She seemed embarrassed to come unannounced in her sleepwear.

"Chika…"

xxx

It had been twenty minutes since Riko entered my room. She was sitting silently on my bed watching me eating my porridge. Every time I turned to look at her, she would blush and look away which in turn made me blush and look away too. Please just say something, Riko!

"Umm…Chika?"

"Yes?"

"Your porridge is finished…"

I looked down at my porridge bowl and it was indeed empty. I had been scooping and eating air for the past minute. The absurdity of it all made me giggled in embarrassment.

After bringing the bowl to the kitchen and washing up a little, I re-entered my bedroom and went to sit beside Riko. I could feel her hand placed over mine. I turned to face her and our eyes met. Her beautiful face at such close proximity made me want to kiss her so much but somehow I felt Riko did not come over for a make-out session.

"Chika, about earlier today…"

I immediately felt guilty since I basically had ignored her after my meeting with You. I did not feel like talking back then.

"About that…Riko…I…"

Riko quickly placed a finger on my mouth to silence me. She then kissed me on the left cheek. Please Riko, I'm trying to control myself here!

"No need to apologize. I just want to know what happened on the rooftop and if something was bothering you about it…please talk to me."

I could feel the concern and worry in Riko's voice and gave her a smile. I then playfully kissed her on her right cheek. She immediately backed away in surprise. I pretended to look offended and frowned.

"Was getting kissed by me that gross that you need to react like that?"

"N-no! I was just surprised that's all!"

I laughed at her stutter.

"Really, Chika!"

She took a pillow and threw it in my face. A pillow fight had begun and it continued for a while before somehow it ended up with me on top of Riko on my bed. I could feel myself slowly getting aroused but tried to fight it. Sensing that, Riko raised her arms and reached for my neck. She hugged it and pulled me down.

"Chika…if its you…I don't mind…really...I mean…I'm okay if it's with you, Chika."

I gulped and got up to face her again. I slowly nodded. Riko gave me one of the most beautiful smile I ever seen.

"Please…be gentle…"

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

* * *

 **(Chika)**

I had worn the outfit Riko had given me which consisted of a striped shirt and white shorts. She told me they were clothes prepared by Mari which she forgot to give to me as I had gone to the rooftop when Mari came to the music room. I remembered to bring my pass...well more like Riko reminded me. I would probably be lost without that girl. In the end, I did not talk about the meeting with her but somehow my nerves had calmed down due to last night's events. Recalling what we did, made me blush that my face totally red. Upon arriving at the Water Park, I showed the guard my pass and was allowed in though he commented he was expecting a group of us. I told him I was just checking the site since it had been a long time since I visited. The guard nodded in acknowledgment and advised me to be careful since it may be a bit slippery in some areas due to cleaning. I thanked the guard and entered the Water Park.

I decided to message You of my arrival. I instantly received a message stating that she was at the underwater aquarium. I asked her how to get there. Her reply was simple.

'Follow the signs.'

I started to get a bad feeling about this meeting. I wondered if You was going to be angry again but I am more prepared this time. I told myself I would be able to at least talk normally to her. I looked around and sure enough there were directional signs showing where to go. When I finally got to the underwater aquarium, I saw a girl standing against the glass looking down at the floor. She had a melancholic expression on her face and was wearing a similar outfit to mine. You Watanabe turned her gaze to me upon hearing my footsteps.

"Chika…"

You was not using any honorifics. That somehow made the atmosphere more tensed up.

"You-chan…."

"Let's take a walk, Chika."

And so we walked. And walked. And walked till I believe we went a total of three rounds around the aquarium area.

"You-chan…I think we have made three round trips around this area already…just why are we meeting for?"

It was then You stopped walking and quickly turned.

"Yes…the meeting but first…."

You then pointed at me…wait no…she was pointing behind me.

"WHY IS RIKO HERE?!"

I started to sweat. How did You find out? Was it the echo of the footsteps? Was that the reason You had me walk three complete rounds?

"W-what are you talking about, You-chan?"

You sighed disappointedly.

"You are lying to me again…Chika. COME OUT, RIKO!"

Riko timidly came out from hiding wearing the same outfit as us. I could see You's hands becoming fists and were shaking.

"Chika…I told you this was not a good idea."

"Trust me, Riko. Everything will be fine."

Having Riko around would help calm my nerves more and if anything happened, I would protect her. It was then You spoke again.

"How long were you planning to hide? I saw you enter and knew you were around the entire time."

Riko and I gulped. My childhood friend then turned to me.

"So Chika…care to tell me why is she here? Depending on your answer…she needs to go somewhere else."

I was stunned. You was actually threatening me now. She must be really angry but why at Riko?! Riko looked at me and I could see she was terrified.

"Chika…maybe I should go."

I held her hand to reassure her that everything would be fine.

"Don't go. I need you here."

It was then all hell break loose.

"I need you here she says…,"said You in a sarcastic tone. She then stamped her right foot hard on the ground to make a loud 'bang' noise which made Riko and I jumped.

"THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Why was You getting angrier?! What was even going on?!

"It's always about her! RIKO THIS! RIKO THAT! You have been going on about Riko ever since she joined us! WHAT ABOUT ME, CHIKA-CHAN?!"

I was starting to very scared. Forget about my calm nerves and being prepared…I was not ready for an outburst from my childhood friend.

"But You-chan…we-.."

"I…am…not…DONE TALKING YET!"

I felt something thrown at my face and it was quite painful. I fell to my knees and the object fell to the ground with a 'clatter' sound. I looked to see it was You's aquarium pass.

"WHY DID YOU BRING RIKO ALONG?!"

"I asked her to come along, You-chan!"

"WHY?!"

"Well uh…."

"So now, you cannot even talk to me without your beloved beside you? You two must have gotten VEEEERY close...your demeanour seemed different Riko…despite all the trembling right now."

"You-chan…what's wrong really?"

I really wanted to know what was going on or it would be the rooftop all over again.

"SHE IS THE PROBLEM!"

You had pointed at Riko.

"RIKO?! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG!"

"Indeed…not her."

"Then-.."

"YOU ARE!"

It was then You walked over to me and one of her fists was raised. I told Riko to stand back and I prepared to fight my childhood friend. However instead of punching me, the fist was placed in her pocket and a crushed paper ball and given to me.

"Open it."

I slowly opened it and noticed it was the copy of the club application form…but only with You's and my names on it.

"We were going to work together...to become idols...but ever since Riko joined, she was all you ever think about. Everyday...you would talk to Riko and about her. Even with more members joining, you were still stuck to Riko's hip..."  
"You-chan...?"  
I saw tears started to flow down You's cheeks.  
"You never spend time with me anymore much less talk to me like before. Back during our failed audition...you freaking OPENED UP TO RIKO DESPITE THE FACT I ASKED YOU FIRST! WHY THE HECK DID YOU PUSH ME AWAY?!"

"I did everything in my power to support you...I QUIT SWIMMING TO HELP YOU! You knew how much I been swimming…you had been watching me all this time. You knew I could make it to the national team if I wanted but…I THREW AWAY MY SWIMMING FOR YOUR FREAKING CLUB! Yet, you kept leaving me for Riko! What will it take you to notice me again?!"  
I had no words to say. This was too much even for me to take it all at once. I could see Riko wanted to intervene but was too stunned by You's speech to do anything.  
"What will make you be interested in me? Do I need to go to the city and come back several years later for you to look at me again?! IS THAT IT?! SAY SOMETHING, YOU STUPID ORANGE-HEAD!"

You's anger finally subsided and she was crying. Tears would not stop flowing down her cheeks. I wanted to comfort her but she gave me an icy-cold glare that made me stop. After wiping her tears, she gave me a letter.

"This is a letter of acceptance for me…to a school overseas. It would despite being in the countryside, by chance I got scouted for my swimming and other talents."

I blinked. You was really planning on living…even when Love Live is coming?

"Wait…you were serious about leaving Aqours?!"

You shrugged.

"I am currently considering it."

"You-chan…"

"Chika…this meeting's purpose was for me to let out of my pent-up feelings to you so you would finally get it but it seemed I need to say it for you to understand."

"Huh? Wait You-.."

Before I could stop her, You brought her face closer to mine and kissed me on the lips. You's letter fell to the ground. I could hear Riko gasped behind me. After a moment, You released me and picked up her letter. All her anger was gone and there was only sadness remaining in You's eyes.

"I love you, Chika. I have been for a long time….but now, all I want you to do is rely on me again…and just please…"

You then turned away from me and ran.

Yet another bombshell is dropped on me by my childhood friend. Just what was I supposed to do now?

-End of Chapter 4-

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yousoro~! Thanks for the reviews too! Maybe I should do a review reply section before a chapter starts...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Before I start, I would like to thank those you read/follow/fav/review this story. It means a lot to me. I apologize if the quality of writing is not excellent or keeps changing though but I will try not to write so badly xD**

 **I know I said I would do a reply review section but I tried and it was horribly bad so I will stick to thanking you all for the reviews.  
**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Koi Ni Naritai AQUARIUM

 **Chapter 5: The Visitor Part I**

* * *

 **(Riko)**

I was in Chika's room with the rest of Aqours who were notified about Chika's condition by Kanan after I called her about what happened. Ruby and Hanamaru were by Chika's bedside looking at our leader who was sound asleep. She had been crying for the whole trip back home with me and kept on repeating You's name. I managed to put her to sleep before calling Kanan. Yoshiko was sitting in a corner crossing her arms with something on her mind. Dia and Mari were standing by the window looking at the sleeping Chika with worried expressions on their face. Kanan, meanwhile, was deep in thought trying to figure out what to do. My mind was still filled with what You said back at the aquarium.

" _WHY IS RIKO HERE?!"_

" _It's always about her! RIKO THIS! RIKO THAT! You have been going on about Riko ever since she joined us! WHAT ABOUT ME, CHIKA-CHAN?!"_

A deep sense of guilt had overcame me then. I felt it was my fault that You was yelling at Chika. Because I was came to Uchiura, Chika had pushed You aside. That must have been hurting for You who had been by Chika's side for years only to be replaced by me. I doubt Chika had realized what she was doing was hurting You since the other girl did not express her unhappiness. However, she did for the past few days but Chika was still too freaking dense to realize it.

"… _..WHY THE HECK DID YOU PUSH ME AWAY?!"_

I remembered that moment on the train back to Uchiura. You had picked up on Chika's change in behaviour but the girl did not open up to her. She eventually did…but to me. Neither of us realized the smile on You's face was forced.

"… _I QUIT SWIMMING TO HELP YOU!"_

You sacrificed something for the club. What have I sacrificed for the club? Instead, my past experience with the piano only served to help the group. You gave up one aspect of her daily life to be with Chika and make the idol club a success. I doubt Chika had forgotten…but part of me wondered as she never mentioned it to me nor was it brought up at all.

" _I love you, Chika…"_

I knew for quite some time that You had feelings for Chika. Heck, I believed Kanan knew but she did not say anything about the matter. However, I felt that You did not want Chika to accept her love confession…what she truly wanted to go back to when Chika was her best friend and would rely on her more…both roles currently being filled by me.

I looked at Chika sleeping soundly and rubbed her forehead softly. Her eyes were still red from all the crying she did. None of us were saying anything but everybody was probably the same thing…what to do next. With Chika currently mentally unfit for practice and You being the way she was now, Aqours would not be able to perform with a full party of nine. It was then I saw Chika slowly opening her eyes.

* * *

 **(Chika)**

It felt like a bad dream. I was sure it was a bad dream…there was no way You would get angry at me like that. There was no way she was yelling at me and accusing me of leaving her out….there was no way she would confess…

However I knew it did happen…after seeing the rest of Aqours in my room looking worried and concern. Riko was crying and hugged me as if I just risen from the dead. Ruby and Hanamaru were hugging me too.

"G-guys…I c-can't breathe…"

The three of them quickly got off me and muttered apologies. I chuckled and sighed at Riko who looked like she was going to cry again. I got up and patted my girlfriend's head. It was then Kanan went straight to the point.

"So…what now, Chika?"

I looked at my other childhood friend who was frowning. I looked down avoiding her gaze. I was still processing You had told me. She just let out all her feelings at me and I needed to respond in kind. Her love confession troubled me though. I glanced at Riko who noticed. I quickly looked away. There was no way I would leave Riko just because You told me her feelings but will You handle the rejection well?

"Chika?"

I looked up to see Kanan was still waiting for an answer to her previous question. I slowly shook my head.

"I…don't know. Kanan-chan…I really don't know. You-chan really dropped a lot of things for me that I am still trying to make sense of it all…"

"Just talk it out with her. That's the fastest way to do it."

Everybody turned to Yoshiko who just raised an eyebrow.

"What?!"

It was then Dia spoke.

"As insensitive as Yoshiko-san said, I guess the best way is to clear things with You-san quickly as possible."

"That's what I said!"

Kanan sighed.

"Putting this redundant conversation aside, will you be alright Chika?"

I nodded.

"I hope this incident finally got you to realize certain things…"

I tilted my head not knowing what my friend was getting at. Kanan scratched her head.

"Well…let's just forget about that for now. Mari, let's postpone the water park performance to the day after next."

Mari nodded.

"I guess we have no choice. Chikachi, I hope you make up with You ASAP."

Slowly, my friends left my room leaving me with Riko.

"You know…Chika. I could sleep with you tonight…if you need the company."

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I would be happy if you do that."

Riko proceeded to lie down next to me and asked me a question.

"What time is it anyway…?"

It was then the door of my room opened to reveal Mito.

"I will tell you what time it is! Time to prepare a room! We have a guest, Chika."

I groaned at my big sister by got up anyway to help out. Riko was about to get up.

"Riko, its alright, you don't have to help."

Mito did not pass up the chance to tease us.

"If she wants to help, it's fine with us. More hands will get the job done faster…and if Riko-chan is joining the family, she needs to know how we work around here."

"ONEE-CHAN!"

xxx

I went down to help but due to me being in a hurry, I bumped into someone and fell to the ground butt first. I rubbed my butt to ease the pain and started apologizing profusely to the person I bumped into.

"Haha…it's no problem."

The voice sounded so familiar to me that I quickly looked up. My eyes widened in surprise to see You standing in front of me…but she looked different. I heard Riko hurrying down to check on me and she gasped once she saw You. You was wearing some kind of uniform with a number '1' on it which I could see was torn which she covered with a black hoodie jacket and her shorts…were probably jeans before they got ripped in half. However the weirdest thing was that You's hair was white and not usually colour.

"You-chan….?"

I could have sworn the girl flinched for a moment but I was not certain. The girl then laughed.

"I'm sorry but my name isn't You."

The girl reached her hand out to me and helped pulled me up to my feet. Riko went to stand by my side and I could see she was probably thinking the same thing as me. The girl in front of us scratched her head and sighed.

"Like I told the lady at the entrance, my name is not You. My name is Saitou, Saitou Yuu. I will be in your care for tonight."

The girl named Yuu gave us a bright smile but her face being similar to You's made me and Riko a little uncomfortable. Yuu shrugged.

"Is this how you treat your guests…just standing there gawking at them?"

I quickly snapped out of it.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just that you looked a lot like a friend of ours."

Yuu raised an eyebrow.

"Really? The lady at the front said the same thing. Heck, some blondie touched my chest and I hurt her because of reflex. She had mistaken me for this You person as well."

I sweat dropped and prayed that Mari was not hurt badly by the encounter.

"Anyways, where is my room?"

I quickly showed her to her room and I noticed the melancholic look on Yuu's face.

"…This is nostalgic…"

She had said it so softly that I could barely hear it. After making sure she was comfortable, Riko and I took our leave. Before I closed the door, Yuu called out to me.

"Chika, a moment."

How did she know my name?! I never introduced myself nor Riko to her. Seeing my unease, Yuu assured me that Mito had mentioned our names. I told Riko I would be with her in a while. I re-entered the room and walked over to Yuu. When Yuu did not say anything, I decided to make small talk.

"Saitou-san, where are you from?"

Again, the white-haired girl flinched but she quickly recovered.

"Tokyo. Been living there my whole life."

"How old are you?"

"You know…it's rude to ask a girl her age. You should know that."

"I'm…sorry."

Yuu chuckled.

"I'm just pulling your leg. I'm the same age as you. I just happen to be on a trip of self-reflection."

Self-reflection? I did not know what Yuu was saying and decided to change the topic.

"Your clothes…what happen-.."

"So, I heard you girls are school idols. What your group is called? Aqua-something?"

"Aqours."

"Yeah, Aqours, I finally remembered. Heard you girls failed to get even a single vote."

I immediately looked away remembering that fact…also the memory of You yelling at me about the train incident on the way back home. Yuu noticed my silence and she put her hand on my chin to turn my head to face her. I felt myself getting a little hot and blushed at our closeness. After a moment, Yuu released me.

"Will you give up?"

I shook my head.

"No way! We will only work harder and prove ourselves and then save our school!"

Sensing my determination, Yuu smiled.

"Then…you should settle your personal affairs quickly because if you don't…things may become extremely ugly soon."

The seriousness in her tone drove the message to me hard but something was bothering me.

"Saitou-san…how do you…?"

Yuu just smiled and patted my head.

"H-hey!"

"Let's just say I went through the same thing and failed to make up with my friend…it ended quite painfully for the both of us so Chika, make sure you make up with You quickly."

"Wait…how did you-..?"

"CHIKA! I NEED YOUR HELP HERE!"

The booming voice of Mito could be heard. I was not done talking with Yuu and I had a lot of things to ask her.

"CHIKA!"

Yuu motioned for me to go.

"Don't worry, Chika. I will be here in the morning."

I nodded and before leaving the room, I wished her good night. It was then she did a salute…just like You always did.

"Y-….Good night, Chika."

I then closed the door of the room and went to see what Mito was making such a fuss about.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Chika."

Yuu lied down on the floor for a while before getting up and looking out at the sea.

"Should still be there…hopefully I can get there in time."

Yuu quickly leapt out of the window of the room and landed on the ground as if it were nothing and ran.

-End of Chapter 5-

* * *

 **A/N: It's quite an uneventful chapter this time and the introduction of an (original?) character. What is her agenda? When will Chika and You finally bury the hatchet because if they don't...it will be a bumpy road for Aqours.**

 **Sorry if the chapter is not really interesting...**

 **Next time on Chapter 6: The Visitor Part II**

 **Aqours have another meeting and the atmosphere is quite grim. You is still a wreck and currently wondering what to do. Riko receives a message on her phone and decides to tell Chika about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Let's get going with chapter 6.**

* * *

 **Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM**

 **Chapter 6: The Visitor Part II**

* * *

 **(?)**

I have been watching her for days going about her daily routine. That slender body…legs…her greyish hair and beautiful blue eyes…my Watanabe You. She was my goddess who made me opened my eyes. I thought life was boring and full of stupid and annoying people and that they should all go and rot. I just wanted to die and leave this god forsaken world who did not want me. I had been abused, made fun of and beaten up enough. I was ready to commit the act of suicide when I decided to switch on the television in my small apartment one last time. It was then I saw her. She was part of a group of nine girls. They were school idols performing in Tokyo. In that group of nine…I had my eyes only on one of them, the one in blue.

I went to check on her and realized the group was from Uchiura where I was and from Uranohoshi, the school which was rumoured to be shutting down. I learnt the group were trying to prevent that but I did not care about that. I became fascinated by the girl named Watanabe You, I researched her name as well, and decided to watch out for her. However, in the end, I ended up being a stalker. I always looked at her happy expression and her signature pose and phrase liken to a ship captain. For the past few days though, I noticed a change in her demeanour. She was not really cheerful anymore but would fake it. Eventually, she stopped appearing with the others and I heard she had argument with the leader, Chika.

I thought of ways I could help then it struck me. I decided to be there for You and become her lover. I will appear and confess my feelings to her then I will support her with all my might. Indeed a happy ending! Truth to be told, I always already ready to confess after spotting You at the beach all alone. She seem to be agonizing about something before sitting down and putting her knees together against her face. It was my chance.

Before I could do anything, I found myself unable to move. I tried to move my legs but they would not respond. Gradually, I lost control over my hands…and then my whole body minus my head. Before I could even process what was going on, something appeared in front of me. I did not even manage to scream before everything turned black.

* * *

 **(Chika)**

It was eight in the morning and I found myself in the clubroom. Yuu was not in her room when I had went to wake her up at around six to see if she wanted some breakfast. The room was too tidy as if nobody had slept in it. The futon was the way I had left it for her the night before. I wondered if she was out the entire night. I noticed Riko giving me a worried look and I gave her a smile to reassure her. Currently, the two of us were the only ones here. Dia had messaged us on our group LINE chat to meet up and stated it was important. Sometime later, the first years arrived followed by Kanan who looked stressed out. Mari and Dia were the last to arrive. Once everybody was seated except for Kanan who was leaning on the back wall, Dia and Mari stood in front of us with grim expressions on their faces.

"There has been a murder last night."

All of us gasped in shock and immediately we thought the worst. Dia noticed this and shook her head.

"No it was not You-san. It was a man. They found the body…or shall we say remains…at the pier after someone heard some loud noises and went to investigate."

Dia took a deep breath but I noticed how much she was struggling to keep calm. Suddenly, Dia just fell to her knees.

"Onee-chan!"

Ruby quickly went to her sister's side and supported her while the older girl slowly got up to her feet.

"Dia…take a seat. I will take it from here."

Dia thanked and apologized her blonde friend and went to sit beside her sister. I cannot believe it…a murder in our town. I looked over at Riko but she seem to be focused on her phone. Her face turned pale. She noticed me looking at her and quickly kept it. She shook her head telling me it was nothing but I just let her off for the time being. There was always time after the meeting.

Mari coughed to clear her throat before talking.

"So…due to the recent incident, we the third years, decided that we should suspend idol activities for the time being."

There was only silence. Everybody understood the seriousness of the situation. The murderer was still on the loose and our parents would not want to endanger us with the possibility of them getting us too. I clenched my fist.

"What about the upcoming qualifiers?"

Mari looked at me with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, Chika but we will have to make do with the practice we done so far."

I frowned at Mari's answer. There was no way we would qualify if we just perform as we are now. It would be a repeat of the Tokyo Event.

" _Are you giving up?"_

You's words on the day appeared in my head. There was no way I would give up. Those feelings I felt on that day...I did not want to feel it anymore. No matter what…we must succeed because if we fail the qualifiers, that would be it. I looked over at the empty seat which You always occupied. You's absence made me hesitate. If Aqours was not complete, there was no point.

" _Then…you should settle your personal affairs…"_

Yuu said that. No…there was no if. All I had to do is to find You and finally settle this argument of ours once and for all. I am the leader and it's the leader's responsibility to keep the group together.

"NO!"

I quickly rose from my seat while saying that. My friends' gaze all turned to me. Kanan was the first to speak.

"Didn't you hear what Dia said, Chika? There was a murder-.."

I turned to Kanan and looked at her as intensely as possible.

"I know."

Kanan seeing the fire in my eyes was surprised for a moment then smirked. She went back to leaning against the wall with her arm crossed. I turned back to Mari.

"I will not stop practicing! The qualifiers aren't that far away! We cannot slack now! If we do, we will surely fail!"

Dia wanted to protest but I quickly cut her off.

"Furthermore…this is the last year the seniors can participate in the Love Live! Dia-san, don't you want to be in Love Live?!"

Dia remained quiet but she nodded her head.

"What about you Kanan-chan and Mari-chan?"

Mari nodded while Kanan just smiled at me.

"I don't want your dreams to be left unfulfilled. Ever since the Tokyo Event, all of us have been working hard to achieve our best and even now I feel it's not enough! We need to prepare more! Practice more! It is the only way for us to qualify! I WANT us to qualify! We need to win Love Live to save our school and to do that…we must qualify!"

It was then Yoshiko raised her hand.

"You said 'qualify' three times."

I scratched my head losing my seriousness immediately.

"S-sorry…I don't know how to express it well but what I want is for us to go all the way. We can always practice at school. For safety, we could travel in groups."

My friends nodded at my suggestions. It was then Ruby asked the fateful question.

"What about You-san?"

There was silence once again.

"Don't worry about You-chan. I will handle it."

I answered her confidently because I will really finally see this through with You. After all, Aqours has nine members.

xxx

After the meeting, the eight of us were preparing to practice on the school rooftop. The others already left leaving me with Riko. Riko had already changed to her practice clothes but she was not moving an inch. I quickly went to my girlfriend.

"Riko…what's wrong?"

She did not answer me at first as if she was afraid.

"Riko…?"

"Chika…I…don't know what I should do…"

"What you should do?"

I was confused. Seeing that I did not understand what she was talking about, Riko took out her phone and clicked a few buttons. She then showed me the screen. There was a message…it was the date of a piano recital competition. My eyes were wide open. Riko was looking at me with such pleading eyes.

"What should I do, Chika?"

"… _I QUIT SWIMMING TO HELP YOU!"_

Again, You's words rung in my head. Despite not being around, You still seem to be influencing my decisions. You was upset that she quitted her swimming…for me, will Riko feel the same? I did not know how to answer her. Riko put away her phone seeing how troubled I was.

"I'm sorry if this troubles you, Chika. Just forget it. Maybe I should not attend it."

Riko did not seem angry but her words still hurt me a little. I followed after Riko who just exited the clubroom.

"Wait Riko-…"

It was then my phone started ringing. I took it out and looked at the caller id. It was You's mother. I quickly answered the call.

"Yes ma'am? Is there is something wrong?"

"Chika-chan? Do you know where my daughter is?"

"You-chan? Isn't she at home? Did something happen?"

"You has been missing since last night. She did not come home and cell phone is switched off."

I immediately dropped my phone in shock. I still could hear You's mother on the phone calling my name asking if I was still there. Riko turned behind and quickly ran towards me.

"What's wrong, Chika-chan?"

"You…is missing."

* * *

 **(You)**

 **The night before…**

"Why did I say all that?! I totally lost it in front of Chika and Riko-chan."

I found myself sitting on the pier staring at the ocean after running off from the aquarium. My stomach was growling and my throat was dry. I had not eaten or drank anything for the past few hours. I had been sitting for a while and before I knew it, it was night.

"Chika must hate me now…I guess she will probably disband Aqours now unless she is willing to continue with eight members. She has always been trying to emulate muse but with this maybe Aqours can obtain its own identity and path as school idols…without me."

Despite saying that, I could not help but worry. Chika was my childhood friend after all and even after that awful argument and drama we had, my feelings for her still had not changed. However, Chika had Riko and I had actually long accepted that but…I just wished Chika would rely on me more instead of just going to Riko. I sighed and decided to go back home seeing it was already late at night. I slowly got up and was about to walk home when I saw a man standing on the pier blocking my way. I did not think too much of it and walked. However, the man blocked my path.

"Excuse me, sir. You are blocking my way."

The man did not reply. Instead, his gaze remained straight at the ocean. I tried to walk past him but again he moved to block me. I was becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Sir, please. I need to get home."

Again, the man did not respond. I decided to just call the police when suddenly the man grabbed my hand. I lost hold of my cell phone and it dropped through the gaps of the pier planks and into the water.

" _sO PuRE and RiPe. cURReNtly eMotiOnal uNstable…PerFeCt HoSt.."_

The man's voice was so unnatural and suddenly he pushed me down to the ground on the pier planks. I screamed in pain by the impact. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I was scared that the man on top of me right now was going to have his way with me and I could do nothing about it. The man slowly removed my shorts revealing my blue panties. I wanted to scream but somehow could not. He then removed my shirt exposing my blue bra. I was so ashamed now and just about had lost the will to fight back.

" _DoN't WoRRY…iT will bE over sOON.."_

The man slowly unbuttoned his jeans. I closed my eyes in fear.

 _Chika…help me…_

It was then I heard running footsteps. The next moment, the man was flying over me and into the sea. I looked to see a girl…who looks exactly like me but her outfit was weird. It was some kind of uniform…like it belonged to the military and her hair was white. The girl approached me and returned me my shorts.

"Put this back on. Are you alright?"

I just nodded. The girl smiled seeing I was fine.

"My name is Yuu. Saitou Yuu. Yours?"

"Watanabe You."

"Nice to meet you, Watanabe-san. Right now, you need to get out of here quickly."

"Why? Does that have something to do with that weird man?"

"There is no time to explain just…oh crap!"

The man had jumped out of the water but now he looked totally different. His skin was completely black, his hair was white and his eyes were gold. The 'man' seem to notice Yuu and addressed her.

"YoU…sMeLL LiKe Us…BuT…different. We dO noT recognize yoU…."

Yuu quickly ran towards the 'man' and her right feet was engulfed in some kind of blue aura.

"Goodbye."

"YoU-SaN..."

Her kick landed right at the 'man's stomach. He immediately exploded and his body pieces turned into dust leaving only his clothes. I just looked in shock as the girl in front of me had just possibly killed somebody in cold blood. My instincts told me to run but my feet would not obey. I was frozen at my spot and it was then I noticed Yuu's eyes were gold. They were the same colour as mine before.

"Watanabe-san…are you alright?"

Unable to take much more, I fainted.

-End of Chapter 6-

* * *

 **A/N: So…that's it for chapter 6. Maybe I should change this to rated T for this chapter.**

 **Next chapter 7: The Visitor Part III**

 **Aqours search for You. Chika still wonders if she should let Riko go or not. Meanwhile, You and Yuu have a talk.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Been busy with a lot of other stuff and planning a new story as well. I'm torn up between ending it soon or extending it…I have some ideas. Should I extend the story a little longer?**

* * *

 **Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM**

 **Chapter 7: The Visitor Part III**

* * *

 **(You)**

I opened my eyes to see a ceiling. I looked around and recognized as my room as there were photos of Chika and I at the desk table. My clothes seemed perfectly fine which made what happened at the pier seemed like a dream.

"Was it a dream?"

"It wasn't."

I turned to see a girl standing at the entrance of my room. The girl was leaning against the wall with her arms folded. She gave me a smile before walking towards me and placed a hand on my left shoulder. I had no doubt now that we looked identical with the only difference being our hair colour and her eyes. She had gold eyes. Immediately I remembered the man, or whatever it was, that almost had its way with me. I pushed the girl away from me and covered myself with my blanket. I heard somebody falling to the ground.

"Owh! What was that for? Is this how you treat your saviour?"

She started shaking me.

"Hey, Watanabe! I'm talking to you!"

The longer I did not answer her, the stronger her shaking became. I relented and peaked out from the blanket so I could see her. Then I remembered, the girl did give her name.

"Saitou Yuu-san was it?"

The girl seemed surprised for a moment. She probably thought I would forget her name.

"That's right."

Yuu smiled at me and the resemblance was creeping me out. I wondered if Yuu would mind if I asked her. I looked at her and she seem to be waiting for something as she gave me a knowing expression on her face. I sighed and just asked my question.

"Why….do you look just like me?"

Yuu scratched her head but I knew she was waiting for me to ask her that. She went over to my desk table and looked at the photos I took with Chika when we were younger. The look of longing on her face made me curious. She looked at it as if it were the photo belonged to her. I just could not shake this feeling I was getting about her. Yuu noticed me watching her and put the photo back. She took the chair by the desk and pulled it beside my bed. She then sat down and gave me a goofy grin.

"You really want to know? It's quite a long story."

I nodded.

"Well…it all began at a seaside town…"

* * *

 **(Chika)**

It had been several days since You went missing. You's parents had made a police report and even the locals pitched in to search for her and would notify if they spotted her. The rest of Aqours and I even searched for her after practice. You's family were grateful to us and always gave us treats for helping to find her daughter. Despite initial plans to stop practice, Aqours had decided to continue after plenty of urging and persuasion from me. However, without You, we were not even close to being fully prepared. Mari informed me that the aquarium performance could not be cancelled since it was too late for that and it would be disrespectful and unfair to the aquarium owner. Moreover, the Love Live qualifiers were coming up. I needed You to return as soon as possible. There is also another problem.

" _What should I do, Chika?"_

Maybe what happened to You had shook Riko and she had asked me for my opinion if she should go. I looked at Riko who was standing beside me but avoiding my gaze. The both of us were searching for You together but had not spoken much to each other which hurt my feelings a little.

"Riko….I…"

"Oh look at the time, Chika. We need to keep looking for You before it gets dark."

Before she could run off, I grabbed Riko's hand. There was nobody around to interfere in our conversation so she would not be give me any excuses.

"Please…let go of my hand, Chika."

"Riko, listen…if you want to go to the competition, I won't stop you. Heck, I want you to go the recital. You always told me how much you like the piano so don't sacrifice your dreams for my sake. I don't want you to be…"

Riko turned and put a finger to my mouth to tell me to stop talking. She gave me a sad smile before hugging me.

"Really…you are such an idiot."

"H-hey! I was just…"

"I know but what about Aqours? It coincides with the qualifiers…and with the others…"

I shook my head.

"I believe in them. They will all return once You comes back."

Since You disappeared, Aqours slowly became distant with each other. Mari stopped responding to messages and Kanan eventually followed suit. I did manage to talk to Kanan before that and she told me she had some stuff to settle but will be back as soon as possible. The Kurosawa siblings informed me that they have a family matter to attend to. They looked very distressed that I offered my help but they declined stating it was something their family needed to face alone. Only Yoshiko and Hanamaru remained and I would not have a problem if they had left to do their own things but they stuck with me. Hanamaru told me she enjoyed being an idol and wanted to practice hard waiting for the day everybody return. Yoshiko shared her sentiment though she relayed it in a very roundabout way.

I placed a hand on Riko's left cheek.

"Don't worry all right? Why not you run along home and get some practice for the recital?"

Riko still did not look convinced. She opened her mouth to protest but I quickly silenced her with a kiss.

"Really Chika? That's just plain cheating."

Despite her remark, her face was so red that it seemed to blend with her beautiful hair.

"Hehe. Anyways, go on. I will be fine on my own."

Riko walked off not before turning back multiple times. After several times looking back, she eventually convinced I would fine and returned home. I decided to check You's house again. The day before, her parents had gone overseas and told me to call them if You was found. There was a possibility my best friend was back home and nobody knew thus I made my way there.

* * *

 **(You)**

I could not believe what I was hearing and I thought she was a liar but Yuu looked very serious.

"Y-you are really….another me?"

Yuu nodded before continuing her story.

"This exact same thing happened in my world. I, like you, fought with my world's Chika due to being jealous of Riko taking my place in Chika's life."

"I am not jealous!"

"Really? Should I replay the argument with Chika and Riko at the aquarium?"

I shrugged, not liking that Yuu had a point. Yuu smirked at her victory before moving on. Seriously…she was so different despite being me.

"Anyways, the pier incident occurred but the difference was nobody saved me. If I had no intervene, this world would walk a similar path as mine."

"What was at the pier possessing the man?"

Yuu thought for a moment before answering.

"You don't need to know that. The threat is gone for good but if you are really curious…it's the reason Chika's favourite group, muse, went on hiatus for a time."

"But I…."

"Trust me. Its better you just forget about what happened at the pier. I already told you not to worry."

"But…."

Yuu glared at me but her gaze slowly softened.

"You seriously want to know?"

"Yes…and I also want to know why you look so different now…"

Yuu sighed and got up from the chair.

* * *

 **(Yuu)**

I watched as You ran off out of the house. I wondered if my story taught her anything but I hoped she was attentive during the last part of my story.

" _So…what happened to Aqours in the end?"_

 _I had tried my best to fight my tears. To this day, I was still unable to bring myself to recall what happened to my friends. You had noticed I started to cry. She quickly got a pack of tissues. I thanked her and wiped my tears. My tears were all the answer she needed._

" _Do not forget, You. Do not hesitate…as you will never know when the last time you would see them be."_

After that, due to remembering vaguely of the performance plan drafted by Mari which was identical to my world's, I told You of my plan on how she could make up with Chika. You accepted my plan enthusiastically and quickly sped off at full speed. I forgotten how I used to be. Coincidentally, Chika appeared walking towards You's house. I exited the house to meet a shocked Chika.

"Saitou-san…"

 _Chika…_

"You just missed her. She went that way. Don't know where she was going though."

I pointed at the direction You had ran off to. Chika seem to want to ask me something but shrugged and ran after thanking me.

 _The both of you have to make up….alright?_

I proceeded to go to a secluded spot of the seaside of Uchiura. A huge humanoid white robot was waiting there for me. Its body was submerged only leaving its head above water but was hidden well enough not to be seen.

"I'm back."

The machine's eyes lit up and the cockpit, situated in the mouth, opened and I entered. The screen lit up and there was a message.

 **C: So? How did it go?**

"Not bad. I believe the girls would be fine in this world."

 **R: Really?**

"Of course. You still worry too much."

 **KD: We are still learning after all.**

 **H: I feel we have a long way to go to emulate the ones we were based on, zura.**

 **Y: I still do not understand what it means to be a chuunibyou…**

I smiled at the banter happening on my screen. If only they had voices…but in the end…they are all still only AI.

 **K: Captain, we are getting a hostile.**

 **M: A big one too. Its NOT joke.**

 **KR: Eeeeeeeh?! I'm scared.**

"That's impossible. I destroyed the one at the pier…how can…"

Immediately I was given a thermal detector map and my eyes went wide.

"Alright, we are going full force, everybody. Be sure to switch all systems to optimal specs."

 **All: Yes, ma'am.**

I double-checked all my systems to make sure there were no errors.

"Everything all green. Switching to Chika mode."

My machine turned orange and engaged the thrusters to the location of the target.

 _This will be my last present for you...my other self._

"Watanabe You, Aqours, full speed ahead!"

* * *

 **(Chika)**

I found myself at the aquarium which was closed. Saitou did tell me You had ran this way. Suddenly I had a very bad headache for a moment. When it subsided, I wondered who told me where to find You but decided to leave it for later. Seeing as there was no security guard in sight, I hurriedly try to find You.

 _Just where could she be?_

* * *

 **News Headlines: Mysterious sea explosion near Uchiura. Authorities baffled by no evidence or factors that could have caused the explosion.**

 **-End of Chapter 7-**

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize it took so long and if the chapter seems to lack stuff but there is a reason for it. The lack of other Aqours members is due they have their own problems and there will be stories for that. I actually wanted Yuu to tell her whole life story to You in this chapter but this will be told in another story.**

 **Alright, we are nearing the end. Thanks to those who read this story this far.**

 **Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM**

 **Chapter 8: Full Speed Ahead!**

 **Chika and You finally have their heart-to-heart.**


End file.
